


Dean's Dirty Mouth

by Sorryimnotthatkindofdoctor



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Feminized Sam, Humiliation kink, M/M, Panty Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 02:55:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7082335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sorryimnotthatkindofdoctor/pseuds/Sorryimnotthatkindofdoctor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean has a dirty mouth. This is no secret. He’s watched too much porn & known too many hookers not to.</p><p>What might surprise most is how sweet little sixteen year old Sammy responds to that mouth. He loves hearing praises from his big brother - how hot he is, how tight, how good he feels spread open on Dean’s cock.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dean's Dirty Mouth

Dean has a dirty mouth. This is no secret. He’s watched too much porn & known too many hookers not to.

What might surprise most is how sweet little sixteen year old Sammy responds to that mouth. He loves hearing praises from his big brother - how hot he is, how tight, how good he feels spread open on Dean’s cock.

But Sam fucking loves when Dean turns on that tongue & just spews filth all over him.

“You like that, bitch? Such a good slut for my cock, eh Sammy?”

“Yeah, De… yeah.”

“Yeah. A good slut. Fucking tight little pussy. Just made for taking my cock. All that thick, long hair & tight little pussy…”

Dean likes to grab those thin teenage hips, broad hands that are just starting to develop gun callouses rubbing over the the small of Sam’s back. The teen is lanky, skin stretched tight over his latest growth spurt, the muscles he’ll have later not yet having had the chance to cover his frame.

“I think I need to dress you up in some pretty panties one day, doll you up - nice pink lips, dark eyeliner. See that big cock covered in pink satin. Put you on your knees & fuck your mouth until it smears your makeup & makes your mascara run down your face.”

“Oh God… De, that’s… fuck!” Sam’s lips get swollen between his teeth, turning dark purple from the bruising grip. Sometimes, he bites so hard he bleeds & Dean just rubs the scarlet over his lips, saying it’s a perfect shade of hooker-red for his little slut.

“You like taking Daddy’s cock, baby girl?”

And Sam blushes & keens & squirms, but he also nods & begs & pleads for his big brother to pull his hair, & suck dark marks into his neck, & fuck him like the good little bitch he is.

END


End file.
